thevoice_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Fanmade: Season 5
Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live Playoffs Selected by coach as Coach Comeback Stolen in Knockouts Eliminated in Knockouts The Knockouts Color key: * Billie and Gina chose to advance as a duo, known as The Soulmates. Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live Playoffs (December 11, 13, 15, 16 & 17) The Live Playoffs comprised of episodes 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. The top thirty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Night 1 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Damian Pratt (#4), Talia Jordan (#7), and Aria Brooklyn (#8). Night 2 iTunes bonus multiplier was awarded to Kseniya Todorova (#6). Night 3 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Elijah Phoenix (#7), Cole Southerland (#9), and Shalissa (#10). Week 2: Top 18 (December 19 and 23) The Top 18 performed on Tuesday, December 19, 2017, with the results following on Sunday, December 24, 2017. The bottom four artists were instantly eliminated. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Damian Pratt (#3), Cailin Burdzy (#4), Elijah Phoenix (#7), and Kiara Simmons (#8). Week 3: Top 14 (December 26 and January 5) The Top 14 performed on Tuesday, December 26, 2017, with the results following on Friday, January 5, 2018. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot in the next round via the viewers' votes. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Talia Jordan (#9). Week 4: Top 12 (January 7 and 11) The Top 12 performed on Sunday, January 7, 2018, with the results following on Thursday, January 11, 2018. The bottom three artists performed for a spot in the next round via the viewers' votes. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Damian Pratt (#7), Elijah Phoenix (#8), Suzy Linton (#9), and Kiara Simmons (#10). Week 5: Top 10 (January 13 and 19) The Top 10 performed on Saturday, January 13, 2018, with the results following on Friday, January 19, 2018. The bottom three artists performed for a spot in the next round via the viewers' votes. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Talia Jordan (#9). Week 6: Top 8 (January 21 and February 4) The Top 8 performed on Sunday, January 21, 2018, with the results following on Sunday, February 4, 2018. The bottom three artists performed for a spot in the next round via the viewers' votes. Week 7: Top 6 (February 4 and 8) The Top 6 performed on Sunday, February 4, 2018, with the results following on Thursday, February 8, 2018. The bottom two artists performed for a spot in the next round via the viewers' votes. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Elijah Phoenix (#6 and #8), Damian Pratt (#7), and Suzy Linton (#10). Week 8: Semifinals (February 10 and 15) The Top 5 performed on Saturday, February 10, 2018, with the results following on Thursday, February 15, 2018. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Damian Pratt (#5), Talia Jordan (#7), and Elijah Phoenix (#8). Week 9: Finale (February 19 and 22) The finalists performed on Monday, February 19, 2018, with the results following on Thursday, February 22, 2018. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Elijah Phoenix (#1, #4 and #5), Damian Pratt (#2 and #10), Suzy Linton (#3, #7 and #8), and Talia Jordan (#6 and #9). Elimination chart Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Kaito * Team NGM * Team Star*Man * Team Survivor * Team thevoicefan45 * Team Voxyl ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) * Saved by the public * Saved by his/her coach (Week 1); Landed in the bottom eight (Week 2); Landed in the bottom two (Week 8) * Eliminated Team ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Kaito * Team NGM * Team Star*Man * Team Survivor * Team thevoicefan45 * Team Voxyl ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Eliminated * Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) * Artist advanced and received one or more iTunes bonus that week * Number of iTunes bonuses received